zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Mothula]] vs. [[Twilit Bloat]] Big bad flying insects battle. To the question of "which Mothula," I was really thinking of all of them. Vote for whichever you want to.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 05:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhh, this isn't terrible, but the similarities are kind of weak. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 06:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty weak connection [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Hey, I like it. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 22:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) [[Jovani]] vs. [[Pamela's Father]] Both are men that have been cursed by undead creatures, and both have loved ones that they need to be with but can't because of what they've become. Both appear to like Link's trasformations (Jovani shows affection for Wolf Link and Pamela's Father is fascinated by Deku, Goron, and Zora Link). Finally, both are involved in entering large underground series of tunnels that lead to castles. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 06:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 11:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I can't for see anyone in paticular wining, that's a good sign. I like the connections.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 18:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I was scratching my head looking at this for awhile. The trouble I have is that Joavni's story ends sadly, while Pamela's father is returned to normal and is happy with Pamela. Jovani was also cursed by Poes, whereas Pamela's father was not (I don't even remember what it was. Gibdos? Sharp? Flat? Bah.) —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 22:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :: : What about that? So there are a couple of differences. Not everything has to be a similarity. And the thing about the poes makes no sense. I said "undead creatures". It all fits under the same category, it doesn't matter if they're not both poes or whatever. Not trying to change your mind, just I don't get what your point is. This is intended to be less rude than it sounds, by the way. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: : They just seem too different; one lives in the middle of nowhere, the other a hustle-and-bustle town. One has nobody to care for, the other is being looked after. One is incapable of speech, the other is not. This is also intended to be less rude than it sounds. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 23:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::: : Now ''that'' I can understand and accept. And by the way, it's heavily implied that it was the Gibdos that cursed Pamela's Father. If you look at the diagram of a Gibdo, I think he says that he went to investigate the Ikana Well and couldn't remember what happened after that. And he looks like a Gibdo, so yeah. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Really creative. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) [[Blizzeta]] vs [[Fyrus]] Both are friendly characters that are possessed by a dark artifact (Blizzeta is Yeta possessed by a Mirror Shard; Fyrus is Darbus possessed by a Fused Shadow). Both of them are huge, and they're both based on an element (Blizzeta = ice, Fyrus = fire). And they're Bosses. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 12:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Fire vs. ice? Nah, too obvious. [[User:Midna Rocks|Midna Rocks]] : :Fire wins. Ice looses....no.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 18:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Fire vs. Ice is boring to me, and the fact that they're from the same game kind of goes against this. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I wasn't expecting much support, but I didn't think the whole "fire vs ice" thing would be the reason... Oh well, can't win 'em all. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 22:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't like Fire vs. Ice fights. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) [[King of Red Lions]] vs. [[Epona]] Pretty self explanatory. Link's main form of transportation (besides walking) in the games they appear in. [[User:Midna Rocks|Midna Rocks]] : : King of Red Lions was only in one game, and a lot of people have made it very clear that they despise the sailing sessions. Epona's in at least 3 games, and nobody seems to a problem with horseback riding. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 14:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : i do not for see this working [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 17:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Eh..... not strong of a fight to be in the ToC.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 18:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Never hated this fight, but never liked it either. I'll go neutral to spare you the punishment of having everybody oppose. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : One sided towards Epona, plus I don't really like it. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Epona would win in a landslide, unfortunately, so this gets a no from me. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 22:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I would vote for the King of Red Lions. But I know millions wouldn't. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] [[Stone Tower Temple]] vs. [[Turtle Rock (Link's Awakening)]] Both are great dungeons (in my opinion) and are final dungeons that do not feature final bosses. both have '''a lot''' of mini bosses leading up to and inside the dungeon and both require link to leave and renter the dungeon. : : not a lot of connections here but i think itll make a good fight. both are good dungeons from good games that unfotunetly arent played enough. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 17:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Even though you've got a lot connections, they're all pretty weak and don't really need to be mentioned. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' : : XYZ already said what needs to be said. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) [[Mayor Bo]] vs. [[Mayor Dotour]] Both are hapless mayors in charge of a town, facing conflicting views from the citizens. And both of their names seem to relate to smell (Bo = body odor? Dotour looks like deoderant and sounds like odor (well, at least the way I pronounce it)). I came up with this 52 seconds ago, so go easy on me. And in addition, for fear of opposition, as XYZ pointed out, they both have children that go missing. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 20:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : No joke, I was honestly thinking about suggesting this next week. Oh, and another similarity I thought for it is that they both have children that go missing, by the way. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : that extra connection gets it in from me [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 20:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 22:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I honestly came up with this off the top of my head. I was already looking at the week's suggestions and figured I may as well suggest something. If this turns out to be next week's fight, I'll be completely surprised. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 22:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Mayor Vs. Mayor, good one :)'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 22:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : This is really creative. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 22:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : for some reason, I feel like I should have though of this one before. I guess their different settings differentiate them enough in my mind that I didn't even think about the connections until now. Good one. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 22:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Too much fun smacking Bo upside the face to say no to this one! [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Supportion! That's all I'm going to say.[[User:Haru Mclean Namikaze|Haru Mclean Namikaze]] | [[User talk:Haru Mclean Namikaze|talk]] | '''Kanji:''' ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, '''Romaji:''' Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Comments